


Penance

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [9]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	1. Part I

The Sister sat at the very first row of pews that lined before the altar, fluttering her fan before her as she listened to the sermon. As Papa Emeritus delivered his sermon from the pulpit, she gave a momentary glance behind him to the side of the sanctuary where he stood. There, were the Nameless Ghouls, and sitting among them, she found her particular Ghoul staring quite intently upon her.

She fought away a smile as she met his gaze, continuing to flutter her fan. She could tell by the way that his eyes sparkled that he was smiling at her. She then snapped closed her fan, lightly resting the tip of it below her jaw. Playfully, she looked away before slowly, and as casually as she could, lowered it, tracing it down her neck and down to her chest, to the neckline of her dress against her cleavage.

She moved her eyes back towards him, the Ghoul’s eyes slightly widening at the sight before him. She smirked before turning back to the sermon, snapping open her fan and fluttering it once again, the light breeze sending her hair that laid over her shoulders away from her neck.

The Ghoul cleared his throat before also turning his attention back again to Papa Emeritus and his sermon.

After concluding the sermon, the mass continued on and finally it was time for communion. The Nameless Ghouls gathered behind Papa Emeritus, each holding a silver bowl filled with communion wafers. As Papa Emeritus blessed each one of them, they proceeded to the ends of the aisles between the pews where the crowd was gathered and lined.

The Sister lined up to her Ghoul’s queue, and with her hands folded in front of her, she approached him. She met his eyes and bowed before opening her mouth to receive communion, her eyes never leaving his. The Ghoul swallowed before placing the wafer onto her tongue, and as she withdrew it back, her tongue gently grazed his fingers, as if on purpose.

She saw his bright eyes slightly darken as she bowed again, taking her leave, a smirk on her face.

The rest of the mass continued on, as did the two, continuously stealing glances from one another, teasing and building the tension between them.

Soon, Papa Emeritus gave his final blessing and concluded the mass. As the closing hymn played on, Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls gathered before the altar and bowed before filing down the aisle to exit.

As they did this, she quickly slipped away from the crowd, going through a doorway that led to another annex of the church. The Ghoul noticed this, and before they could even descend the sanctuary, he quickly left the line of Nameless Ghouls to follow her.

The annex looked like a smaller version of the main church, with pews and along the walls intermittently lined with a number of confessional booths. He walked down the aisle between the pews and confessional booths, before finally stopping, opening the door to one and stepping inside.

He stood in the cramped space, towering before the Sister and seeing a devilish smile plastered on the her face.

“You know we could get in trouble, right?” He said to her, in a near whisper.

“And yet, here you are.” She grinned.

Then, the Ghoul wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. At the same time she stretch out her hands, lifting his mask atop his head and meeting his lips for a deep kiss.

The Ghoul lifted up her leg to rest on the small seat in the confessional booth as he stood between her legs, pressing and grinding his body against hers.

“I missed you so much,” she said gasping between kisses. The Ghoul then descended upon her, crouching down and lifting up her skirt to leave kisses on her inner thighs. “I haven’t seen you all week..” She breathed.

The Ghoul then stood up once again, his face leveling with hers. “You know Papa’s been busy, and with all that’s happening,” He said before kissing her again. “I, too, have been busy.” His fingertips slithered between her thighs, stroking her warmth through her underwear. “Though I could say the same for you.” He said, his breath hot against her lips.

“Please..” She started, but a moan escaped her lips as his fingertips continued to tease her, “don’t act like I’m not here everyday-” her hips bucked up against his hand, wanting for his fingers to finally touch her skin. “Fuck-” she groaned, “doesn’t matter now, just kiss me.” She said as she went to kiss him again, letting her tongue into his mouth before dragging her teeth along his lower lip.

He grinned as she pulled away and he finally dipped his fingers down her underwear and into her flesh. A gasp turned into a trembling breath as his fingers grazed her clit and slid into her.

“Shh-shh-shh..” He shushed her, placing his hand on the side of her jaw, his thumb trailing her lower lip as the expression on her face completely painting the pleasure that she was feeling, her eyes shut and her mouth gaping as a silent moan left her. He felt himself twitch inside his trousers at sight of her as he continued to work his hand. He paused his fingers inside of her as he now rubbed her clit with his thumb.

The Sister dropped her head on his shoulder, muffling her moans into the fabric of his clothes. He took his hand from her face and brushed away her hair from her shoulder, where his mouth found the skin of her neck and sucked upon it. She threw her head back against the dividing wall of the confessional booth where she leaned, the Ghoul’s fingers once again moving in and out of her.

Her breathing now quicker than before, her walls tightened around his fingers.

“Fuck-” she groaned, trying to keep her voice down. The Ghoul lifted his face against hers, breathing against her cheek and quickened his pace, as well as working his thumb. Finally, her body unraveled before him.

But just as she did, the door to the confessional booth opened. The Ghoul reflexively turned his head, but his fingers kept working, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Before him stood Papa Emeritus, a blank expression on his face as she moaned from beneath him, unable to hold herself.

As she finally finished, the Sister’s eyes widened in horror as she saw who was standing before them.

“Meet me in my office.” Papa Emeritus said, his tone completely serious before shutting the door again, leaving them there completely stupefied.


	2. Part II

 

They approached Papa Emeritus’ office, stopping at the door. They stared at each other not knowing what was to become of this meeting.

The Sister suddenly burst into a giggle before covering her mouth. Never in her life had she ever thought of anyone walking in on them and getting caught, most especially by Papa Emeritus himself.

The Ghoul’s eyes widened. “This isn’t funny!” He hissed at her, trying to keep his voice at a whisper.

“I know!” She said, trying to contain herself.

“Then why are you laughing?!”

“I don’t know!” She whispered back. It was her anxiety manifesting.

They both took a breath, before the Ghoul put his hand on the doorknob, turning it open.

They entered the dimly lit room, streaks of sunlight sneaking into it under the heavy curtains behind the desk where Papa Emeritus sat. Scrolls of parchment lay strewn across his desk underneath a lamp emitting yellow, golden light.

He sat, a pair of reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he wrote on the papers before him. He reached out for the glass of wine next to him and took a sip before finally noticing his company.

“Come in.” He said solemnly in his thick Italian accent. He gestured towards the two armchairs set before his desk.

The Ghoul looked back at the Sister, gently nodding at her before entering and shutting the door behind them. They made their way towards the chairs, and sat down as Papa continued to sign certain things. This went on for a moment, the tension in the air weighing heavily on the Sister and her Ghoul.

Finally, Papa set his things down, taking off his glasses and folding them aside. He looked at the Ghoul then to her.

“Papa, I can explain-” the Ghoul started, but Papa lifted his hand and the Ghoul stopped mid-sentence.

“There is no need to explain, I think we all know what was happening inside that confessional booth.” Papa said, winking towards the Sister’s direction. She felt her face suddenly grow hot and quickly averted her eyes away from Papa. Papa chuckled at her.

“Now, I am not upset at either of you,” Papa leaned back in his seat, his fingers interlocking before him. The Ghoul and the Sister looked at each other, then back to Papa.

“No, because we are all slaves to our basic instincts,” Papa now stood, walking towards the front of his desk as he spoke, “and we must indulge in those carnal desires. It is one of the foundations of this church.” Papa threw a fist into the air, as if he was centre stage, making a declamation.

Papa rested back on the table, half-sitting on it and crossing his ankles. “So, upset, I am not, but disappointed? Yes.” He said, turning his towards the Ghoul. The words seemed to sting the Ghoul as he looked away from Papa’s gaze.

“There are things that we hold sacred, and mass is one of them. Now, now, I know the reason you both ran off so quickly, but have you not heard about the saying that mass isn’t truly finished until the celebrant leaves?” Papa looked to the Ghoul then to the Sister, who could only gulp.

“The final hymn wasn’t even finished before you both flew away!” He said, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

Papa was right, mass was a sacred time, and to abruptly leave, especially since Papa was the one to deliver it, was more than disrespectful.

“Now,” Papa straightened up. “You both know that you will have to be punished, to make penance.” He walked towards the edge of his desk, in front of the Ghoul. “Today we will participate the act of say, restraint or inhibition, if you will.”

The Sister looked quizzically at the back of Papa’s head. She then turned to her Ghoul who she saw take a deep breath, with his head hanging.

“Ah yes,” Papa said, turning where he stood to face them both. “Sister, come.” He pointed at the Sister and gestured for her to come forward.

She was caught by surprise, she looked to her Ghoul who only tilted his head, urging her to follow Papa’s command. Slowly, she stood and walked towards Papa, taking his hand and standing between him and her Ghoul.

“By the way, are you the Sister that runs the infirmary?” Papa asked, both eyebrows raised in wonder.

The Sister’s eyes nervously shifted towards her Ghoul before answering, “y-yes, Papa.”

“Well, I have heard so much about you,” Papa caressed a hand on her cheek, the silk glove leaving a cold trail on her skin, “and I must thank you for your wonderful service.” Papa said, running his hand down her shoulder. The Sister chuckled nervously. Papa’s touch was like no one else’s, though seemingly light and graceful, there was intent and almost a command to it, like he was molding you right in his palms.

“Though right now, I’m sorry Sister, but I will have to make an example of you.” Papa said, covering her hand with his. “On the the desk.” He then patted the wooden surface.

Her eyes widened, and she turned to her Ghoul who could only stare back at her, not knowing what to say, his brow clearly furrowed under his mask.

“Now.” Papa growled. She looked back at him and nodded nervously. Papa positioned her by the edge of the desk, the corner separating her legs.

The Sister bent over, the corner of the desk putting pressure on her lower regions. By now her heart was thundering inside her chest, she felt it so strongly that she was sure both Papa and her Ghoul could hear it.

“And you are to stay as you are.” Papa commanded, pointing at the Ghoul. “This isn’t like one of our previous sessions..” He could only nod back, unable to form even the simplest words to answer back to Papa Emeritus.

“Ah, yes,” Papa said, flipping over the Sister’s skirt to reveal her backside, covered by a thin layer of lace. “Beautiful, but we won’t be needing that.” Papa pulled down the Sister’s underwear, letting it pool around her ankles.

A quiet shuffle of fabric, before the Sister felt the cold touch of Papa’s fingertips and his palm over her bare flesh.

“Now, let’s see..” Papa continued to caress the Sister’s butt cheek, meanwhile the Ghoul sat frozen, taking in the scene unfolding before him. The twitch in his groin coming back once again.

“Aha,” Papa said, raising a finger in the air as his thoughts had come to a conclusion. “I think twenty shall do.”

The Sister’s breath caught in her throat, and a searing heat ran through her body at his words.

_One._

Papa’s hand landed abruptly on her rump, making the Sister gasp, her palms going to the flat surface of the desk.

“Oh no, my dear.” Papa said, then gathered both her hands, pinning her wrists on her back with his still gloved hand.

_Two. Three._

Papa landed more smacks, alternating between her plump cheeks. The Sister inhaled, biting her lip, trying to contain her shudders.

“Face your Nameless Ghoul, make sure he sees how you,” Papa finished his sentence with another smack, “suffer.”

The Sister turned her head to face her Ghoul. He sat there, completely still, his eyes looking dark and glazed over as his fingers dug into the armrests of his chair, and an obvious bulge growing in his pants.

_Four. Five. Six._

“You, of all people should know better.” Papa directed towards the Ghoul. _Seven. Eight._ The Sister could no longer hold herself, now letting her gasps and moans to be heard.

“You know your duties,” Papa continued to the Ghoul. _Nine._ “And quite frankly, while I know it can be difficult,” Papa now soothed the Sister’s skin, making the Sister shudder and twist underneath him. “we must show a little restraint, because sometimes,” Papa took his hand away from her. “A little deprivation is needed.”

_Ten._

Papa landed a rough smack on the Sister’s now glowing rump, prying what was half a moan and a scream from her. The Sister saw her Ghoul slightly flinch at the sound, his hands squeezing the edge of the armrests.

“It is needed,” _Eleven. Twelve._ “..in order for us to cultivate that longing,” _Thirteen._ Papa punctuated the last word with a smack followed by a firm squeeze of the Sister’s rump.

The Sister squirmed again, the edge of the desk, putting pressure on her mound, and thus, on her clit.

“A longing,” _Fourteen. Fifteen._ “..so that when we finally indulge ourselves,” _Sixteen. Seventeen._ “It will be sweeter than the fruits tempted to us by the Devil himself.” _Eighteen._

Papa paused, his eyes cemented on the Ghoul who stared back at him as he palmed the glowing red backside of the Ghoul’s lover, as if testing him to disobey and try something. More than penance, it was a showcase of Papa’s true dominion over the Ghoul, over his desires, and his being. A servant to every word spoken by Papa.

“Now,” Papa started, his fingertips now trailing the back of the Sister’s thigh who was heaving beneath him, the sweat from her forehead staining the wooden desk where she lay her head.

“Oh dear, I seem to have lost count.” Papa chuckled. The Sister could only groan in response. “I’m sorry my dear, but it seems I will have to start again.” Papa said, leaning down towards the Sister.

“Eighteen.” The Ghoul suddenly said from his seat. The Sister looked towards him, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the chair, and a not so discreet bulge present in his trousers. “You’re at eighteen.”

Papa grinned, straightening himself up. “Of course.” Papa then delivered the final two blows on either side on the Sister’s rump.

Papa sighed. “Well then, I hope you learned your lesson dear Sister.”

The Sister breathed heavily on the desk, the heat from her raw flesh radiating throughout her body, most especially between her legs.

“Though, it seems you might have enjoyed that punishment,” Papa took his fingers and pressed them onto the Sister’s aching slit, making her gasp loudly, “a little too much.” Papa retracted back his fingers, with the Sister’s juices dripping from it. The Sister let out a gasping moan as Papa once again met his fingers to her dripping cunt.

The Ghoul shifted in his seat, full hunger almost taking over his body as he continued to watch. The only thing stopping him was Papa’s commands.

Papa rubbed the Sister’s clit before sliding two fingers into her entrance. “I must say, you feel absolutely amazing, Sister.” He purred as he curved his fingers into her. “Now I know why my Nameless Ghoul is so fond of you, I mean just the sight of you..”

The Sister’s entire body felt weak under Papa’s grip, and now she had lost complete control of herself, her breath ragged and moans louder than before. “Oh, the sound of you..” Papa’s eyes set ablaze as he continued his amazing handiwork while still pinning her down.

Papa then slid out his fingers, turning his hand over and went inside of her again, this time with a thumb pressing and rubbing on her clit. The Sister cried out at the additional sensation, the pressure from his hand as well as from her position, pushing her to the brink.

Just as the Sister tightened around Papa’s fingers, he pulled his hand away, the Sister whining in agony as he continued to speak, “…the smell of you..” Papa neared his hand to face, where he then slipped his fingers into his mouth, trailing his tongue between his two fingers.

“And the taste of you,” Papa smacked his lips from his fingers. “You are a compete delight to the senses.” He said, sucking on his thumb.

The Sister, still heaving, awaited for Papa to return his hand to her, to give her release, to finally make her come after all this.

“Well, after all of that, I hope you learned your lesson. Both of you.” Papa now let go of the Sister’s wrists from her back. “You may go.” Papa then made his way back around his desk and to his seat.

The Sister fought a whimper, she almost didn’t want to get up and leave, she thought that Papa Emeritus might actually reward her, having been able to endure her position for as long as she had.

So this was her penance.

But alas, with her weakened knees, she got to her feet. The Ghoul stood with her, steadying her as gathered herself. He stood so close to her as she pulled on her underwear, and as she did, she brushed up against the Ghoul’s erection and she heard the faintest gasp of breath from beneath his mask.

“Remember my words, children.” Papa said from his desk as the Sister and her Ghoul made their way to the door.

“And by the way, after all that, I do wish for us to become more acquainted, Sister,” Papa looked up from his glasses which he had replaced on his nose, “so feel free, my door is always open.” Papa smirked. “You can bring him, too.” He tilted his head towards the Nameless Ghoul.

The Sister heard the Ghoul breathe behind her as his fingers pressed into her hips. She swallowed, conjuring up a frail “yes, Papa” as a response before exiting.

The Sister and her Ghoul stood face to face, outside Papa’s door, both their hearts racing.

“Is-” the Sister said, half panting, “is he always like that?” The Sister had never really had any kind of interaction with Papa before, let alone be in his private company.

“Oh yes,” the Ghoul sighed. “I’m quite surprised actually, he could have probably gone a little bit further with you.” The Sister looked up at her Ghoul, who had a smirk hidden beneath his mask.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been a very good punishment then, now would it?” The Sister responded, half-smiling.

“But you were such a good girl..” The Ghoul cupped the Sister’s face in his hand, “and Papa, well Papa gives the best rewards to good girls like you.” The Ghoul closed himself to her, his erection pressing against her as he snaked his other hand around her, squeezing her sore rump. The Sister groaned, the pain searing and transforming, reminding her of Papa’s skillful ways. “You should definitely take him up on his offer next time.”

“I should.” The Sister said, before she was finally led away by the Ghoul, away to the nearest private spot, whether it be a bed chamber, broom closet, or another confessional booth.


End file.
